A verdade sobre certas coisas
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Como Vegeta reage a um desabafo de Trunks, durante o confinamento na Morada do Tempo?


**A verdade sobre certas coisas**

Há vários minutos, quedava-se sentado nos degraus da Morada do Tempo. Estava descansando de mais uma sessão desgastante de treinos e pensando no que faria ao retomá-la. Os olhos azuis observavam atentamente o local e passaram a acompanhar os movimentos do pai, que seguia sua rotina igualmente exaustiva em meio ao calor escaldante que fazia naquele momento.

Já fazia oito meses que eles estavam confinados ali, treinando por um objetivo em comum: superar os poderes de Super Saiyajin e derrotar os andróides. As motivações é que eram diferentes. Tão diferentes, que saltavam aos olhos.

Trunks levantou-se e começou a fazer o aquecimento. Estava pronto para prosseguir. Prendeu os cabelos compridos. Levantou vôo – já dominava bem a gravidade aumentada em dez vezes – para afastar-se um pouco e retomar seu treino. Mas acabou atingido por um raio e despencou no chão.

Levou a mão ao ombro esquerdo, que sangrava bastante. Por causa do calor, estava sem a jaqueta. O ferimento ardia muito. A temperatura alta só piorava a situação. E, pra piorar ainda mais, só faltava ouvir mais uma crítica áspera de seu pai.

Agora não faltava mais nada...

- Trunks, você é mesmo um inútil!!! – Vegeta esbravejou. – Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me atrapalhar?!

"Já chega!!!", o rapaz pensou. "Isso já é demais!"

- Cale a sua boca! – ele disse, cheio de raiva.

Tinha chegado ao seu limite de aturar todas as grosserias de seu pai. Havia perdido a paciência de vez.

- O quê?! – Vegeta se revoltou ante a frase do filho.

Era a primeira vez que Trunks falava com ele dessa maneira.

- Já estou farto de ouvir as suas asneiras! – desabafou. – Você sempre diz a mesma ladainha, que vai ser o mais forte, o mais poderoso do universo, o "príncipe dos saiyajins", que não deve ser derrotado por ninguém...

- Trunks, deixe de ser insolente!! – o saiyajin o interrompeu, pegando-o pela camiseta.

- Não, eu não vou deixar! – Trunks afastou o pai com um forte empurrão. – Não, até que você ouça tudo o que tenho a dizer... Principalmente, o que realmente acho de meu pai... Em outras palavras, vou dizer o que realmente acho de você!!

Trunks já nem se importava mais com a dor do ferimento que tinha sofrido. O que ele mais sentia era raiva, e precisava externá-la de alguma forma. O rapaz estava de pé, e seu olhar era bastante penetrante. Esse olhar começava a perturbar Vegeta. Era como se aquele olhar fosse o seu.

- Antes de viajar no tempo, eu procurei saber tudo o que pudesse sobre o meu pai. Diziam apenas que era um guerreiro muito forte e orgulhoso. Mas minha mãe me dizia que eu não deveria ter ilusões quanto a conhecê-lo. Sempre achei que ela estava exagerando, mas não estava. Pude perceber isso aqui... Pude perceber que não era um exagero... Ela apenas estava pintando para mim um retrato mais belo de você, enquanto eu achava o contrário!

Trunks deu uma pausa para ver a reação de Vegeta. Este lhe dirigia um olhar bastante frio, típico de seu caráter. O rapaz prosseguiu:

- Eu não podia esconder a minha ansiedade, quando me preparei para viajar no tempo. Ia conhecer meu pai, que tinha morrido quando eu era apenas um bebê... Não via a hora de vê-lo... Mas minhas expectativas acabaram indo por água abaixo. Estou aqui, treinando com um guerreiro arrogante, egoísta, grosseiro e mesquinho!

Essa parte, sim, desestabilizou o saiyajin. Achava que o filho era, além de "coração-mole", um sujeito covarde e medroso. Mas descobriu que ele era capaz de desafiá-lo.

- A única coisa que importa pra você é esse título de príncipe! Apenas isso e seu maldito orgulho de saiyajin! E onde fica a sua família?! Será que minha mãe não significa nada pra você? Ou será que ela não passa de apenas uma "aventura" sua? Pelo que vejo, sou filho de um covarde!! Sinto vergonha de ser um saiyajin, e sabe por quê? Porque, a cada dia que passa, eu me pareço mais com você! Eu me pareço com um guerreiro covarde e mesquinho!

Era a primeira vez que Trunks ousava falar assim a Vegeta. Era a primeira vez que o desafiava abertamente, demonstrando com todas as letras a reprovação em relação ao comportamento de seu pai.

"Moleque insolente!", Vegeta pensou, furioso ante a audácia de seu filho. Para ele, era inaceitável uma coisa dessas. Sentiu vontade de ensinar o rapaz a ter bons modos com ele, à sua maneira. Trunks desconfiou, mas deu-lhe as costas.

- Eu percebi que você tem a intenção clara de me atacar. – disse, friamente. – Mas você teria coragem de atacar por trás alguém que esteja ferido?

O príncipe hesitou ante a fala de Trunks. Estava pronto para realmente atacá-lo. Mas não podia atacar assim o próprio filho.

- Parece que você tem sentimentos! – o rapaz disse sarcástico, ao notar a hesitação do pai. – Se você tiver não se preocupe em me mostrar.

Pausa. Vegeta estava sem reação alguma. Estava petrificado por causa do comportamento dele, completamente diferente do normal.

- Eu jurei a mim mesmo que derrotaria os andróides e protegeria aqueles a quem amo. – prosseguiu. – E você? Qual o seu objetivo? Apenas derrotar Goku, sem se importar com a sua família? Ah, esqueci... – acrescentou com ironia. – Você não sabe o que é ter uma família! Mas vou dizer uma coisa... Ter uma família não é apenas se juntar a uma mulher, se aventurar a ter um filho com ela e nada mais. É ter uma grande responsabilidade de protegê-los, não importa o preço a ser pago. E responsabilidade eu vejo que você não tem, muito menos amor...

A decepção estava estampada na cara de Trunks. Ele se afastou para seguir seu treino sozinho. Vegeta continuou parado, vendo-o ficar cada vez mais distante, até desaparecer no meio do nada. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com força. As palavras que tinha ouvido o deixaram sem ação e acabaram causando nele um resultado inesperado. Sentia-se pequeno e um completo imbecil.

*

Os dias foram passando naquele lugar. O tempo passava como se estivesse se arrastando. Os dias pareciam mais longos. Pai e filho não se falavam, nem mesmo olhavam um para o outro. Os dois treinavam com afinco, cada um para seu lado. Há dois meses faziam isso, travando um duelo silencioso entre si.

Durante esse tempo, Vegeta treinava mais forte, mas cada vez menos concentrado. Parecia perturbado. Muito perturbado com as palavras que ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Palavras essas que tinha escutado de Trunks, naquele momento de raiva dele.

Deu uma parada no treinamento. Desde aquele dia, não conseguia se concentrar como devia. Aquela conversa o deixou bem incomodado.

"_... Ela apenas estava pintando um retrato mais belo de você... enquanto eu achava o contrário!"_

Estranhamente, começou a se achar um monstro. Não deveria se importar com isso, mas se sentia assim. Com a cabeça mais fria, tinha notado a expressão de decepção do rapaz. "Por que eu deveria me importar com isso?", Vegeta pensou. "Não posso perder tempo pensando nessas bobagens!"

Estava enganando a si mesmo, pois se importava, sim, com isso.

"_Será que minha mãe não significa nada pra você? Ou será que ela não passa de uma 'aventura' sua?" _

Essa pergunta foi a que o deixou mais perturbado. Será que via Bulma como apenas uma "aventura"? Pelo julgamento de Trunks, sim. Agora se achava ainda mais um monstro. Um monstro frio e calculista, desprovido de qualquer sentimento que não fosse o ódio, o orgulho e a arrogância. Alguém que queria apenas a continuidade de sua espécie, sem criar laço afetivo algum com quem estava à sua volta.

"_Eu jurei a mim mesmo que protegeria aqueles a quem amo. E você? Qual o seu objetivo?"_

Nem ele sabia. Não sabia por que estava ali, treinando feito louco. A pergunta _"Qual o seu objetivo?"_ ecoou novamente na sua mente. Essa pergunta o perseguia durante dois meses inteiros. Já não sabia mais qual o seu real objetivo nessa luta contra os andróides.

"_... Ter uma família não é apenas se juntar a uma mulher, se aventurar a ter um filho com ela e nada mais. É ter uma grande responsabilidade de protegê-los, não importa o preço a ser pago."_

Trunks, mesmo não sendo casado, demonstrou saber muito mais do que ele o que era ter uma família. E o rapaz – detestava admitir – estava totalmente coberto de razão. _"... Você não sabe o que é ter uma família!" _, foi o que ele disse de maneira sarcástica ao pai. Realmente, ele não sabia o que era ter uma família. Ainda muito pequeno, tinha perdido a sua e, desde então, não lhe fazia diferença ter família ou não. Tanto era que não sentia nenhum remorso ao dizimar planetas inteiros e não se importava com as famílias que ficavam separadas, muito menos com as que eram eliminadas. Será que se importaria, se Bulma e o bebê fossem atacados pelos andróides? Tentou imaginar a cena. Fechou os olhos, começou a ranger os dentes e cerrou os punhos com muita força. Logo abriu os olhos, ofegante e aparentemente assustado com o que tinha imaginado. Seu coração batia forte. Afinal, tinha um.

Fazia muito frio. Ventava muito, o que fazia com que a sua sensação térmica fosse ainda mais baixa. Começou a esfregar vigorosamente os braços, para amenizar a sensação congelante que tomava conta de seu corpo. Não resolvia muito, mas a teimosia falava mais alto e ele queria continuar ali para recomeçar o treinamento, podia acontecer o que fosse.

De repente, começaram a surgir do chão várias lanças de gelo que o surpreenderam. Ao esquivar-se, Vegeta acabou atingido por uma delas no braço direito. Eram lanças pontiagudas, que mais pareciam feitas de vidro. Quando ia levantar vôo novamente, sentiu que os pés estavam colados ao chão. Estavam se congelando rapidamente. O gelo cobriu todo o seu corpo em fração de segundos. Tinha virado uma estátua de gelo. Dela, emanou uma forte luz dourada, que fez voar cacos de gelo pra todo lado. Vegeta tinha aumentado seu ki e se transformado em Super Saiyajin para se libertar da prisão congelada. Caiu de joelhos e logo perdeu a transformação. Não tinha mais energia para sustentá-la. Estava esgotado. O ar rarefeito o deixava ainda mais ofegante. Não agüentava mais treinar.

*

Trunks também treinava forte no frio. Também já estava bastante cansado, principalmente porque procurava sustentar a transformação em Super Saiyajin. Tinha fixado, em sua mente, a meta de derrotar os andróides, custasse o que custasse. Ele sabia, como ninguém, da força desses seres. Ele os enfrentou inúmeras vezes e foi derrotado pelo mesmo número de vezes. Tinha sentido o gosto amargo da derrota e a dor de fracassar em sua solitária missão na sua linha temporal.

Lanças de gelo também acabaram por surpreender o jovem saiyajin, e o atingindo em cheio. Com os reflexos lentos, não conseguiu se esquivar delas e acabou caindo, muito ferido. Levantou-se, apoiado na espada que empunhava. Mas outra lança o atingiu no lado esquerdo, logo abaixo da costela. A dor era insuportável, o ferimento sangrava muito. Também sangrava um corte localizado na cabeça. O sangue escorria pelo rosto pálido do rapaz. Não tinha mais forças para manter-se em pé, e acabou desmaiando.

Sentiu um vento gelado no rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu que continuava caído no mesmo lugar. Alcançou a espada e se apoiou nela para ficar em pé. Ainda sentia a dor dos ferimentos.

Teve uma sensação estranha. Sentiu um pico de energia, vindo de seu pai.

"Ele está lutando", pensou. "Com quem?"

Apesar de ferido, correu para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Avistou três vultos. Um deles apanhava dos outros dois. Ao aproximar-se, descobriu do que se tratava: era Vegeta, jogado no chão e apanhando horrores dos andróides 17 e 18. Mas, como eles entraram na Morada do Tempo? Os andróides o chutavam sem piedade. O saiyajin estava ferido e aparentemente indefeso.

- Olha só, 17! – Nº 18 disse. – Trunks também está aqui!

Nº 17 parou de espancar o saiyajin e viu o rapaz ali. Sorriu sarcasticamente:

- Fazia tempo que não o víamos.

Trunks, indignado, perguntou:

- Como vocês entraram aqui?!

- Pela porta! – Nº 17 manteve o sarcasmo.

O rapaz se enfureceu com a atitude do andróide e partiu pra cima, mesmo sabendo que ainda estava fraco. Mas acabou levando um chute de Nº 17, que o jogou no chão, a alguns metros de distância. Os dois andróides se aproximaram dele. Transformou-se em Super Saiyajin com a pouca energia que tinha. Estava disposto a tentar resistir. Sentiu um ki aumentar de uma vez e viu um raio atingir Nº 17 e Nº 18 em cheio.

- Papai!! – exclamou.

Vegeta tinha se transformado novamente em Super Saiyajin, mas estava extremamente esgotado e arquejante. Seu estado era lastimável, estava muito ferido e cambaleante.

- Eu ainda não morri... Dupla de sucatas ambulantes...!! – bradou.

A fumaça do ataque se dissipou. Os andróides não sofreram dano algum.

- Malditos!!! – Vegeta exclamou. – Andróides malditos!!!

- Como... Como vieram parar aqui?! – Trunks perguntou.

- Eles... Eles mataram todos!

- Até Goku?!

Nº 18 disse:

- Eles estavam atrapalhando... Deram um pouco de trabalho, tirando a cientista e o bebê, que foram muito fáceis!

"Não! Não é verdade! Isso não pode ser verdade!", Trunks pensou aterrorizado. Mas quem partiu ao ataque foi Vegeta. Os andróides se esquivaram de seus golpes, que estavam muito lentos. Ganhou um forte chute no rosto e perdeu a transformação. Nº 18 subiu ao alto e disse:

- Vou acabar com seu sofrimento!

Um raio, lançado por ela, o atingiu em cheio. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão. Trunks tentou reanimá-lo:

- Por favor, papai, resista! Não morra!

Ele apenas deu uma golfada de sangue. Não sentia mais seu ki. Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Estava morto. O rapaz agora segurava apenas um cadáver. Ali ficou, por alguns instantes, segurando-o firmemente.

Levantou-se. Não era hora pra chorar, então reteve as lágrimas. O momento agora era para a vingança. Deixou a tristeza de lado e permitiu que o ódio o dominasse.

- Monstros! – o rapaz berrou. – Vocês são uns monstros!!!

Ainda Super Saiyajin, aumentou o seu ki e lançou um raio contra a dupla de andróides. Não adiantou. Eles se esquivaram e o golpearam com força, no local onde estava o ferimento mais grave. A mancha de sangue na roupa ficou ainda maior no lado esquerdo do abdome. Trunks sentiu uma dor terrível e não conteve um urro. Jogado no chão, levou a mão direita ao local, que sangrava muito. A mão não podia conter o sangue, que escorria sem parar.

Estava mortalmente pálido e procurava forças para poder se levantar e reagir. Desembainhou a espada e a fincou no chão, como um apoio para poder se levantar. Mas, ao se levantar, um raio vinha em sua direção e já estava muito próximo dele. Não tinha escapatória. Era o seu fim.

- Nããããoooo!!! – foi o que conseguiu gritar.

*

Nisso, acordou com seu próprio grito. Era apenas um pesadelo. Fechou os olhos, mas as lágrimas escaparam. Não suportava mais a pressão dos treinos. A responsabilidade estava sendo um peso muito grande para ele. Com as lágrimas, vieram os soluços. Tinha muito medo, na verdade, tinha pavor de fracassar. Em sua época, era um guerreiro solitário. Tinha, em suas mãos, a responsabilidade de livrar todo um planeta da ameaça dos andróides 17 e 18. Era uma responsabilidade grande demais para um jovem guerreiro, o único da raça saiyajin que restou em sua linha temporal. O destino da Terra dependia dele. Não podia pôr tudo a perder. Não queria perder o que tanto estimava. Não queria decepcionar a sua mãe, que tinha depositado no filho todas as suas esperanças, mas... estava tão difícil... Tão difícil de cumprir o juramento que havia feito a si mesmo...

O medo do fracasso se juntava à dor de seu corpo ferido e debilitado. E se seu pesadelo fosse realidade?!

Pouco a pouco, foi se sentindo mais aliviado. Percebeu que estava na cama, com ataduras em volta da cabeça e do abdome. Recostou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, um pouco mais tranqüilo. Sentiu o ki de seu pai. Abriu os olhos, sabia que ele estava vivo e estava por ali. Preparou-se para levantar, mas...

- É melhor ficar aí mesmo! – disse uma voz autoritária. – Você não está em condições de treinar!

- Hã? – Trunks perguntou incrédulo.

- É surdo? – Vegeta perguntou. – Você ficou inconsciente por três dias!

- Por três dias?

- Agora vai repetir tudo o que eu digo?

O rapaz não respondeu.

- Você ainda não está recuperado para continuar a treinar. – o saiyajin frisou. – Embora seu sangue seja de saiyajin, sua recuperação deve demorar um pouco, por causa dos ferimentos. Talvez mais um ou dois dias...

Trunks assentiu. Porém, estranhava o fato de seu pai estar falando com ele. "Por que ele está falando comigo?", pensou. "E por que ele parece se preocupar comigo?"

Tinha notado nele um ar de preocupação, o que era bem raro. Percebeu que não havia esfoladuras no rosto de Vegeta, nem mesmo uma gota de suor escorria pela face. A respiração dele não denunciava cansaço, o uniforme não tinha sinais de novos desgastes. O ki estava em um nível normal, como era antes de cada treinamento ou combate. Pensava que era porque o dia estava apenas começando, mas olhou para o relógio de parede. Já era final de tarde. O que significava uma única possibilidade: ele não havia treinado. Será? O rapaz puxou um pouco pela memória e descobriu que o ki de seu pai praticamente não se alterou, em comparação aos três dias anteriores. Se ele tivesse treinado nos últimos três dias, seria bastante perceptível. Seria, mas não era. "Será que...", pensou, surpreso. "Será que ele ficou três dias sem treinar por minha causa?" Achava improvável.

De costas pra ele, Vegeta perguntou, do nada:

- Como é a sua mãe, no futuro?

Trunks ficou atônito, mas respondeu:

- Bem... Ela não é muito diferente. Continua muito inteligente, bonita... Às vezes briguenta... Mas... Eu a acho bastante solitária...

Um breve silêncio se fez entre os dois. Trunks pensava em sua mãe, estava preocupado com ela. Torcia para que os andróides não a tivessem encontrado. O olhar dele estava distante, pensando na volta à sua linha temporal.

- Com as lutas contra os andróides – prosseguiu. – ficou muito difícil de ficarmos juntos. Na maior parte do tempo, eu estava treinando, lutando, ferido, ou até mesmo inconsciente. Eu não queria que ela ficasse tão preocupada comigo, mas... Pra ela, sou a única pessoa que resta das que ela amava.

Vegeta escutava tudo atentamente. Parecia realmente interessado no que o filho dizia. Imediatamente, pensou em Bulma e no garotinho Trunks. Pensou na pergunta que o rapaz lhe fizera há dias atrás, pergunta esta que andou fazendo a si mesmo: _"Qual o seu objetivo?"_

Tinha dois. Mas qual deles seria a sua prioridade? Derrotar Goku ou os andróides? O que importava pra ele? A sua revanche ou o bem de sua família? Virou-se e olhou para o jovem saiyajin. Seu olhar se deteve nos olhos azuis. Viu neles aquele azul que tanto o encantou. Até aquela altura, estava em pé e de braços cruzados. Sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, pensativo, ainda à vista do filho.

Pensava em sua prioridade. Qual seria a sua prioridade? Suspirou. A solidão o levou a pensar mais naqueles que seriam sua "família". Os meses de isolamento do mundo externo o faziam perceber que não conseguia mais viver sozinho, como antigamente. Isso, desde que conheceu aquela que seria a sua mulher, que lhe daria aquele bebê. E também aquela que se importava com ele tal como era, mas que começou a mudá-lo aos poucos.

- Eu quero derrotar aqueles andróides... Quero vingar todas as mortes que eles causaram durante todo esse tempo... – o rapaz disse. – É para isso que vim para cá... Para ver como vocês os derrotariam aqui, e então eu faria o mesmo em minha época...

Trunks tinha um objetivo já traçado, e isso ele não escondia de ninguém. Sua prioridade era o bem-estar de Bulma e de todos que viviam em sua época.

- Sei que a minha interferência aqui não vai mudar a minha vida no meu tempo, mas acho que vai valer a pena.

Outro breve momento de silêncio entre os dois saiyajins. Vegeta continuava absorto em seus pensamentos. Ainda pensava em seus objetivos. Respirou fundo. Essa dúvida que tinha o deixava aborrecido. Mas, no fim das contas, pareceu que tinha escolhido a sua prioridade.

- Papai – o rapaz perguntou. – O que você acha da mamãe? Seja sincero.

O saiyajin demorou alguns segundos para responder. Veio à sua memória um beijo apaixonado que tinha recebido de Bulma. Isso já fazia algum tempo. Lembrava-se de que tinha sido numa daquelas vezes que tinha ficado ferido demais para seguir com seu treinamento. Aquele beijo o fez deixar de ser tão indiferente. Desde então, a via com outros olhos. Para ele, ela havia deixado de ser uma mera humana. Havia se tornado sua companheira, sua outra metade. Para ele, ela era mais do que uma mera "aventura". E isso ele fez questão de dizer:

- Bulma não é nenhuma "aventura", Trunks. Se fosse, eu não teria ficado aqui, já estaria bem longe deste planeta.

Trunks não disse nada. Apenas lembrava que, há algum tempo, havia criticado duramente seu pai. E, ao que parecia, o tinha julgado de forma precipitada.

- Alguma coisa me prende a este planeta. Na verdade, é por causa dela que não saio daqui.

Enquanto falava, fitava o horizonte à sua frente. O rapaz percebeu o olhar distante do pai. Notou que, apesar da pose de durão, ele tinha algum sentimento. Sim, Trunks achava que tinha julgado seu pai de maneira irrefletida.

- O que me prende aqui não é minha revanche contra Kakarotto... É outra coisa... – deu um meio-sorriso.

Não era preciso que Trunks lesse a mente dele para saber que falava justamente de Bulma. Os olhos negros entregavam o jogo, sem querer.

- Entendo...

Nisso, o saiyajin estava novamente em pé. E disse:

- Bah! Já chega! Estou fazendo papel de ridículo aqui! Não quero que ninguém me veja assim!

O rapaz teve vontade de rir, mas só se limitou a um sorriso.

- Não conte isso a ninguém, Trunks. – era mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

"Ele não quer perder a imagem de durão", o jovem pensou. "Você não tem jeito, papai..."

- Como quiser... – disse. – Confie em mim, não vou contar.

Outro breve instante de silêncio. Por fim, Vegeta disse:

- Trate de se recuperar. Preciso de um adversário no meu treinamento e não tenho outra escolha a não ser você!

Nisso, ele se distanciou. Precisava pôr seu treinamento em dia. Tinha perdido três dias inteiros em que poderia ter se fortalecido um pouco mais. Nesse espaço de tempo, não havia treinado nem por meio minuto. Não conseguia ter cabeça pra isso. Tinha encontrado o filho inconsciente e muito ferido. O rapaz estava lívido e um dos ferimentos sangrava bastante. Diante disso, não podia ficar de braços cruzados. Afinal, era seu filho, não podia deixá-lo daquele jeito. Não tinha como treinar, pois Trunks constantemente ficava com febre. Durante todos esses três dias, fez o mínimo do que um pai poderia fazer pelo filho: preocupou-se com ele.

Trunks o acompanhou com os olhos. Deu um sorriso e pensou: "Estou surpreso! Não sabia que ele podia ser assim... Fui precipitado e o julguei injustamente, mas descobri que a verdade era outra. Acho que agora eu o conheço melhor. Se minha mãe estivesse aqui pra ver..."


End file.
